This invention pertains to methods for generating watermarks and overlays on printed and photocopied documents.
Most applications software nowadays comes with the capability for generating and printing watermarks on documents. A watermark is generally understood to mean an object, such as text or a graphics image, which lies in the background behind the primary page content. For example, a watermark can consist of the word, xe2x80x9cCONFIDENTIALxe2x80x9d which is printed in light gray at a diagonal across the page of a document which the author considers to be confidential. The text of the document, being the primary page content, is then printed over the top of the watermark. Likewise, graphics images, such as the image of a flower, can be produced and printed in the background of each page of a document. In printing the document, the watermark and the primary page content are printed at the same time, and it is only the shading or page content placement which makes the watermark appear to be in the background.
In reality, the xe2x80x9cbackground effectxe2x80x9d is achieved by temporal ordering of the data in the computer memory which comprises the primary page content and the watermark. That is, when page content exists (such as text) which occupies the same pixel as the watermark, the page content overwrites the watermark in the computer memory. This can be achieved by first storing the watermark in the computer memory in a pixel-by-pixel matrix, and then subsequently storing the page content to the same matrix. When the page content occupies the same pixel in the matrix as the watermark, the watermark data for that pixel is overwritten with the page content for the same pixel.
One example of word processing application software which has the capability for placing a watermark on the pages of a document is WordPerfect(copyright) (at least release 8.0 and higher), available from Corel Corp. WordPerfect(copyright) also offers users a variety of options relating to the use of the watermark, such as using watermark graphics files beyond those provided with the program itself, and placement, shading and coloring options. Likewise, the word processing application software Word, from Microsoft Corp., offers similar watermark options.
Certain applications software also offers the capability for generating and printing overlays on documents. An overlay is generally understood to mean an object, such as text or a graphics image, which lies in the foreground in front of the primary page content. For example, someone printing a specimen check may want to print the word, xe2x80x9cSPECIMENxe2x80x9d diagonally across the face of the check to insure that it is clear that the check is a specimen, and not a real check which can be cashed.
For current applications software having the capability to generate watermarks and overlays, the software generates each page to be printed as a complete page, including the watermark or the overlay. The software then communicates each compiled page to the printer where the page is stored in temporary memory until the page is printed. The applications software works in conjunction with a printer driver, which is software particular to the printer, and which typically resides in the same processing unit (such as a personal computer) as does the applications software. Printer drivers are typically proprietary software provided by the manufacturer of the printer, and are normally specific to the particular model of printer. The printer driver interacts with software which is resident within the printer itself, typically in the form of firmware (i.e., software programmed onto a microchip). The printer driver configures the data from the applications software into a format which can be used by the printer, and the printer software converts the formatted data into a form which can be processed by the printer to generate the printed image.
Since current applications software requires that each page bearing a watermark or an overlay be sent to the printer as a complete page, including the watermark or the overlay, the size of the print file sent to the printer can be quite large. If the watermark or overlay is a graphic image to be printed on each page, the watermark or overlay can easily constitute the biggest portion of the total file in terms of kilobytes. Consequently, the printer driver and the printer software must process a considerable quantity of data when printing such a file, which has the effect of slowing the printing process. Further, many printers are configured with limited memory, and so it may not be possible for the printer to store the entire file to be printed in its memory. In the latter instance, the computer generating the image to be printed can be effected, since the image must be retained in random access memory (RAM) of the computer while it is queued to be sent to the printer. This can slow up the computer while the document is being printed.
In addition to applications software itself providing the capability for generating watermarks, some printer drivers are also configured with this capability. In this instance, the user can access the printer driver""s capabilities from the printer control panel (i.e., the software interface available to the user typically on the user""s computer or xe2x80x9cdesktopxe2x80x9d). Printer driver options can also frequently be accessed through the applications software""s print command menu. When the printer driver provides the watermark, the process is similar to the application software providing the watermark. That is, each page of the document to be printed with the watermark is further provided with the watermark prior to being transmitted to the printer. Consequently, printer driver-provided watermarks suffer from the same drawbacks as applications software-provided watermarks, resulting in a large amount of data being communicated to the printer, with concomitant effects on the speed of the printing function.
FIG. 1 graphically depicts the limitations of the prior art in printing documents containing a watermark. As shown in FIG. 1, a processing unit 1, as for example a personal computer, contains applications software for generating an initial document 10 and a secondary image 12, such as a watermark, to be applied to the initial document. Typically, the watermark is applied to each page of the initial document, although this can usually be varied using the applications software. The applications software for generating the initial document 10 and the secondary image 12 can be the same program or different programs.
After the initial document 10 and the secondary image 12 are identified, the final document format 2 is compiled, typically in the applications program used to generate the initial document 10, and as a result of the user electing to apply the watermark to the initial document. Once the user requests that the final document be printed, the final document format is then provided to the printer driver program 7, which formats the final document in a format compatible with the particular printer. The printer compatible file is then sent to the printer for printing. A graphical image of the final document in a format compatible with the particular printer is shown in FIG. 1 as item 3, which, as shown, comprises a multi-page document. As shown in FIG. 1, the finally formatted document 3 comprises a first page 4, a second page 5, and so on to an xe2x80x9cnthxe2x80x9d page 6, all to be printed with the secondary image. As indicated, each page of the file 3 sent to the printer 14 contains not only the page content from the initial document for that page, but the secondary image as well. Thus, the secondary image is transmitted to the printer xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d times (one time for each page to be printed with the secondary image). Because the printer must store each page of the final print file 3; it is apparent that much redundant information in the way of the secondary image is being transmitted to the printer, consequently slowing the printing process.
Some photocopiers also provide watermark options which can be selected from the control panel of the copier. Typically, the selection of watermarks from a photocopier is quite limited as compared to applications- or printer driver-provided watermarks. For example, a copier may only offer a watermark comprising, xe2x80x9cCONFIDENTIALxe2x80x9d, which can only be positioned on one or a very limited number of positions on the page. Once the watermark is selected from the control panel of the photocopier, the watermark is generated on each and every page of the copied originals. At this time, photocopiers do not offer overlay capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,382 to Herregods, et al. (xe2x80x9cthe ""382 patent) describes an efficient method for printing a foreground over a background. The background image is produced by a first application software program and then stored in computer readable memory within a printer. The overlay, or foreground image, such as text and the like, is generated by a second application software program and is also stored in the computer readable memory in the printer, although in a different location than the background image. The printer then combines the page or pages of the foreground image with the background image to produce a composite image, which is then printed. The ""382 patent further describes a method for half-tone rendering of overlapping background and foreground pixels to give a transparency appearance to common pixels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,665 to Gauthier (xe2x80x9cthe ""665 patentxe2x80x9d) describes an efficient method for printing names and the like from a database onto a background image generated by an applications software program. Specifically, a background image is generated as a PostScript file by a first applications software program. This PostScript file is then transmitted to the printer. The printer then acquires secondary files from a database program separate from the applications software used to generate the background image. The background image and the secondary files from the database are then merged, a file at a time, to generate a composite image which is then printed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,954 to Toda (xe2x80x9cthe ""954 patentxe2x80x9d) describes an efficient method for rendering a background image with a printer. The background image is saved as various component parts in computer readable memory resident within the printer. Each component part is represented in a format selected to render the part in the most efficient manner. The component parts are then combined by printer software to generate the final background image for printing.
Both the ""382 patent and the ""665 patent describe efficient methods for printing a foreground generated by a first applications software package with a background generated by a second applications software package. On the other hand, the ""954 patent described an efficient method for rendering a background image, but does not address applying an overlay on the image. Consequently, what is needed then is a method for providing a wide selection of watermarks and overlays which can be generated on printed and photocopied documents, which does not appreciably slow the printing or copying process, and which allows the watermarks and overlays to be generated by the same applications software package as is used to generate the varying primary page content.
The invention includes methods and apparatus for efficiently generating a secondary image contained within an initial document onto a subsequent portion of the initial document to thereby produce a final document page to be created by a document producer. The secondary image can include one or both of a watermark and an overlay. The document producer can include a printer, a copier, and a facsimile machine.
A first embodiment of the invention includes a method for generating such secondary images on final pages of a document with a document producer. The initial document is provided to the document producer either as a data file or a tangible document form. The method includes the step of identifying a first body of data within the initial document to be used as the secondary image. A second body of data within the same initial document is identified to be used as the subsequent portion of the initial document. The initial document is then formatted into an initial digital document file capable of being processed by the document producer into at least part of the final document. The portion of the initial digital document file which is the first body of data is stored in a computer readable memory as a secondary image computer readable data file, and a portion of the initial digital document file comprising the second body of data is stored as a primary image computer readable data file. The secondary image computer readable data file and at least a portion of the primary image computer readable data file are then combined using a computer processor to generate a digital representation of at least one page of the finished document. The digital representation of the at least one page of the finished document is then generated in final form.
The invention further includes apparatus for implementing the above described method. In a second embodiment, the invention includes an apparatus for generating a secondary image contained within an initial document onto a subsequent portion of the initial document to produce a finished document page. The apparatus includes a computer processor having an applications software program configured to generate the initial document. The apparatus further includes computer readable computer memory and a printer driver program. The apparatus also has a printer which includes a printer control processor, computer readable printer memory, and a print engine configured to print the finished document. The printer is in electronic communication with the computer processor.
In the apparatus of the second embodiment, the printer driver program comprises a series of computer executable steps for (i) communicating a first portion of the initial document identified as the secondary image from the computer to the printer memory as a secondary image computer readable file, and (ii) communicating a second portion of the initial document identified as the subsequent portion of the initial document from the computer to the printer memory as a page content computer readable file. The printer control processor of the apparatus is configured to read from the printer memory the secondary image computer readable file and at least a portion of page content computer readable file, and to selectively combine them to generate a digital representation of the finished document page. The printer control processor is configured to then transmit the digital representation of the finished document page to the print engine for printing as the finished document page.
In a third embodiment, the invention includes a copier for reproducing an image from a selected page of a multi-page document onto a subsequent page of the document to thereby produce a finished document page. The copier includes a scanner configured to scan a page of a document containing page content and convert the scanned page content into a distinct digital file. The copier also includes computer readable memory configured to store digital files of page content. The copier has a sheet feeder configured to sequentially feed a plurality of sheets of the multi-page document to the scanner, and a print engine configured to print the finished document page. The copier is provided with a computer processor configured to send and retrieve digital files from the computer readable memory and execute steps of a computer program. A copier program, which can be resident within the copier itself or supported on an external computer, includes a series of computer executable steps for reading and selectively combining the digital files of the selected page and the subsequent page of the multi-page document from the computer readable memory to produce the finished document page. The finished document page is then transmitted to the print engine for printing.
The invention allows the efficient application of watermarks and backgrounds to an initial document, beyond the capability currently provided by applications software, yet still using a single applications software program. Further, the invention allows the advanced application of watermarks and backgrounds to a tangible document to be photocopied.